


C'est la pinche vie

by JossLenn



Category: South Park
Genre: Cumple atrasado del Stan asies, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: No hay nada más romántico que invitar a tu chico a tomar cerveza barata frente al lago hasta ponerse lo suficientemente ebrios como para reflexionar sobre la vida, el futuro y escupir filosofía de tres pesos.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	C'est la pinche vie

―¿Alguna vez pensaste que sólo seríamos nosotros dos?

Stan no desvió la vista del lago, pero dejó en paz su lata de cerveza y Kenny supo que sí que había escuchado su pregunta, aún si su voz estaba amortiguada por su parka.

Era cumpleaños de Stan y por lo regular el infame cuarteto solía reunirse para al menos salir al cine. Al pasar los años, Cartman se perdió dos o tres cumpleaños y finalmente había llegado el día en el que sólo eran Stan y Kenny. En defensa de Kyle, era el primer cumpleaños que se perdía y había tenido que ver con asuntos de universitarios, y Stan se lo había tomado bien.

O eso había dicho. Kenny conocía muy bien a Stan como para darse cuenta de que en verdad resentía la ausencia de su mejor amigo, así que hizo por él lo único para lo que dio su bolsillo: Compró packs de cervezas y se llevó a Stan a una no tan romántica cita frente al lago cuyo único objetivo era emborracharse.

―Supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo ―se encogió de hombros Stan―. Cartman y Kyle, ya sabes, no se la pueden pasar sin antagonizarse entre sí. Y en algún punto tú y yo…

―Desaparecimos del cuadro ―completó Kenny―. ¿Y no te apena?

―¿Qué cosa? 

Kenny subió sus pies al regazo de Stan, en otras circunstancias tal vez hubiera recibido una protesta por ello, pero en ese punto los dos estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para filosofar sobre el inevitable cambio.

―Tú y Kyle, ya sabes, súper mejores amigos y eso ―rió Kenny―. Amigo, eso era muy gay.

―Literalmente nos estábamos besando hace cinco minutos, Kenny ―bufó Stan, rodando los ojos.

―Y una no cancela a la otra.

A pesar de que Stan se apretó el puente de la nariz, al fin había una sonrisa de por medio. A veces Kenny pensaba que Stan le había dado la hora porque lo hacía reír, aun cuando lo que decía ni siquiera era tan gracioso. Decir que Kenny estaba complacido por eso era poco, el cielo sabía que ese chico necesitaba más risas.

―Eres imposible ―declaró Stan―. Y sobre Kyle, supongo que sí. No lo sé, no es que no seamos amigos, aún hacemos cosas juntos y eso, es sólo que... No lo sé.

―Hm. Puede que esta sea sólo una fase en su amistad ―comentó Kenny, con gesto pensativo―. Su relación se enfrió y ahora necesitan revivir la llama.

―No lo hagas sonar como un matrimonio viejo ―protestó Stan―. Bastante tenemos con nuestros padres.

―Ah, pero es que el origen de todo siempre está en la infancia.

―Si te pones a citar a Freud me iré de aquí.

―No lo harás, me amas demasiado como para dejarme aquí, solo, con estas latas de cerveza que aún nos quedan…

Stan empujó los pies de Kenny de su regazo, pero este no temió, porque la cara de Stan era un libro abierto y bien sabía lo que venía. Así que cuando Stan aferró sus manos en sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, Kenny estaba más que listo para corresponder el beso.

Era verdad que el aliento alcohólico no era lo más agradable ni romántico durante un beso, pero a Kenny le daba igual. Sinceramente, que Stan hubiera dado una oportunidad a su relación, siendo que los dos eran muy diferentes, era lo suficientemente sorprendente como para que Kenny se hiciera de la vista gorda con dos que tres cosas no tan positivas sobre Stan.

Tal vez eran esos defectos lo que le habían terminado de prendar de él, en todo caso. Lo que le hacía querer volver a besarlo apenas se separaron.

―¿Eso quiso decir que me amas a mí o al alcohol?

―El alcohol te lleva ventaja.

―Auch. Golpe bajo, Marsh.

Stan se echó a reír y besó la mejilla de Kenny. Era extraño como ese gesto abochornaba más a Kenny que algo más subido de tono.

―Déjame en paz, es mi cumpleaños y tengo el derecho a ser un hijo de puta ―espetó Stan, con una media sonrisa―. ¿Sabes? Todo esto me hace pensar que tal vez no es tan malo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Que este año seamos sólo nosotros dos ―contestó Stan―. Ya no somos niños, así que está bien por mí si ya no estamos los cuatro juntos todo el tiempo. En especial por el gordo culón.

―No suena a algo que tú dirías ―dijo Kenny, enarcando una ceja―. ¿En verdad piensas eso?

―… No ―admitió Stan―. Pero es verdad que estamos creciendo y cada quién se acabará yendo por su lado.

―¿Crees que eso nos sucederá también a nosotros?

―¿Honestamente, Kenny? No lo sé, pero esperaría que no.

―Pero no estaría tan mal, irnos por nuestro lado.

―¿Eso crees?

Kenny asintió y miró hacia el cielo. Había pensado mucho en irse de ese pueblo de mierda para irse… ¿a dónde? Tal vez a otro pueblo de mierda, pero este sería uno diferente, uno donde pudiera empezar de nuevo. Podría conseguir un empleo que le diera para pagar la renta y comer, tal vez incluso comprarse algo bonito de vez en cuando.

Pero no podía dejar a Karen atrás. No aún, no hasta que ella también pudiera ser libre.

―Me gustaría irme por mi lado, pero contigo ―explicó Kenny―. Tú también quisieras irte de este hoyo, ¿no?

Stan vaciló, antes de asentir. Bueno, era de esperarse esa indecisión de su parte, Stan no era mucho de buscar los cambios, le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba antes que arriesgarse a meterse en mierda aún más fastidiosa. Por eso se había aferrado tantos años a Wendy y también por esa razón estaba resintiendo tanto el natural distanciamiento entre su grupo de amigos.

―¿A quién le puede gustar vivir en South Park? ―dijo Stan.

―Sólo a un psicópata ―coincidió Kenny.

―Exacto. Pero no sé…

―No te estoy pidiendo que nos fuguemos hoy, Stan.

―Lo sé, hablo del futuro. Sería difícil, pero sí he pensado que si un día debo irme de aquí, me gustaría que tú y yo nos acompañáramos.

Oh, Stan, siempre tan sincero. A Kenny de verdad le enterneció que hubiera considerado hacer vida con el pobre del pueblo lejos de allí.

―Bueno, ni tú ni yo tenemos prisa ―dijo Kenny―. Pero cuando llegue el momento…

―¿Lo sabremos?

―Exacto.

Ambos apuraron lo que les quedaba de cerveza en sus latas y se pusieron de pie. Ya estaba refrescando de más y no que Kenny no estuviera familiarizado con la muerte pero justo por eso no le deseaba a Stan una hipotermia.

―Ven conmigo a casa ―ofreció Stan―. Aún debe faltar para que mi mamá vuelva para comer pastel, tendremos tiempo de tomarnos lo que queda de las cervezas allí.

―Tienes un problema de alcoholismo, Stan.

―Quizás, pero es mi cumpleaños, así que sólo hazme caso y ven conmigo.

Kenny no se resistió mucho cuando Stan lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo de vuelta a su casa. A saber en qué depararían las cosas, pero por lo pronto iba a aprovechar todo lo que pudiera la compañía de Stan.


End file.
